Kamikaze Fight Club
New York, NY, U.S.A. |brands = Sunday's Bloodshed |PPVs = Square 1 |ceo/Owner = James Steel |parent = |formerly = |established = January 18, 2010 |founder = James Steel & Mr. Ace |key_people = Dennis Long (Booker) }} Kamikzae Fight Club (KFC) is a now defunct e-federation created on January 18, 2010. It had a weekly show, Sunday's Bloodshed, and a monthly Pay Per View. KFC was formed by two men with over a decade of experience each. They have each run their own companies and decided to take their joint knowledge to the next level, thus forming the Kamikaze Fight Club. 'History' 'Kamikaze Fight Club's Inception' March 7th, 2010, the Kamikaze Fight Club made its debut with the first ever Sunday Night Bloodshed. This episode would determine the first contenders for the Kamikaze FC International Championship, the top title in the company. The winners of their separate matches were Leaper, The Magnificent Messiah, and Ryan Corvallis. Despite his defeat at the hands of The Magnificent Messiah, another member of the roster, Asesino annihilated the participants of another match and owner James Steel proclaimed him into the Fatal Four Way match to determine the International Champion. March 14th the International Champion was decided as Leaper had the most falls in a Fatal Four Way Iron Man match. Also in the evening were a series of Triple Threat matches to determine the #1 Contender. The winners would face off a week later in an Elimination Triple Threat match. The winners were as follows; Danny Hyde, Lloyd Abernathy, and "Cold Blooded" Robert Michaels. March 21st Danny Hyde became the #1 Contender for Leaper's Title at the first KFC PPV: "Square 1." '"Square 1" Pay Per View' The first title defense for Leaper was at this event and he was... Style The Kamikaze Fight Club has a one RP a week limit resulting in the best written pieces and therefore the best competition in the E-Fed world. Shows are on Sunday and to sign up you simply go to the KFC boards, sign up, and then go to this link: http://kamikazefightclub.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=app&action=display&thread=4 Fill out the application and you will be approved within 48 hours and booked ASAP. The judging experience is done by the staff of three thoroughly experienced e-fedders and the results are posted Sunday Nights. Show Archives This is pretty simplistic. On the main site (https://archive.is/20131014010820/kamikazefightclub.webs.com/main.html), in the "Events" section is a dated list of all the events to take place over the year. To see results simply click on the date of the show you wish to see and enjoy. Events For the time being, Kamikaze FC has one weekly show (Sunday's Bloodshed) and monthly PPVs. Flagship event * Sunday's Bloodshed Annual pay-per-views * "Square 1" Championship History 'INTERNATIONAL TITLE' Leaper Def. The Magnificent Messiah, Asesino, and Ryan Corvallis (Mar 14, 2010 - Bloodshed) Danny Hyde Def. Leaper (April 4, 2010 - Square 1 PPV) +''' ::+''' = Current Champion PURE TITLE No Pure Champion has been crowned as of this update. Kamikaze FC DO OR DIE TITLE No Do or Die Champion has been crowned as of this update. Roster Current Roster As of April 11, 2010 (In ABC Order) [http://asesino.webs.com/ Asesino] Bob Van Dam Dan Gleebitz Danny Hyde Drew Peacock Fluff Master Harakiri Kid Rock Leaper Lloyd Abernathy [http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/User:Mike_Laszlo Mike Laszlo] "Mr. 187" Robbie Homocide "Cold Blooded" Robert Michaels Ryan Corvallis Trailer Park Champ Category:Roster Category:Federations Category:E-Fed Category:E-Wrestling Category:Federations formed in 2010